Emmeryn/Awakening Quotes
Paralogue 20 Talk w/ Chrom *'Chrom': Emmeryn! *'Emmeryn': Mmm...? *'Chrom': It's me, Chrom. Do you remember? We're siblings. We grew up together. You, me, and Lissa. You were always the strongest of us. Even more than me. *'Emmeryn': I d-don't... I can't... *'Chrom': Gods, Sis, I just... I don't know what to do here. All right, listen. I won't ask you to remember anything. Not even me. Just...stay with us. Please. We love you, and we want to keep you safe. Talk w/ Lissa *'Lissa': Emmeryn! *'Emmeryn': Mmm...? *'Lissa': Do you really not remember me? Or Chrom? *'Emmeryn': I don’t... I c-can’t... *'Lissa': ...... It’s been super hard not having you around. But I’ve tried to be strong, like you. And if I’ve done this well without you, think how well I’d do WITH you! So c’mon, Sis. You gotta stay with us! Even if you don’t remember anything! Talk w/ Frederick *'Frederick': Your Grace! Lady Emmeryn, please wait. *'Emmeryn': Mmm...? *'Frederick': We heard rumors. People said your body was never found, but... We had to flee, Your Grace. Gangrel would have killed us all. *'Emmeryn': ...... *'Frederick': Sometimes I'd allow myself a kind of fool's hope that you survived. Maybe you were taken in by some kind Plegian, or found by a traveling merchant... But mostly I feared that if you'd lived, you'd fallen to an even harsher fate. I never forgot about you. Even after all this time, I've been...hoping. And here you are, confirming both the good and ill of my secret thoughts. *'Emmeryn': Y-you... I d-don't... *'Frederick': Your brother has grown into a fine man, but he would do well by your company. Stay with us, Your Grace. I beg it of you. I promise I will not fail you again. Event Tiles *"What... Who..." (item) *"I learn more...about...this place..." (exp) *"I...practiced..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Do you have...dreams?" (dreams) *"You’re so strong... Can we fight together...in the next battle?" (team up) *"Why are you...grinning? Is my face dirty?" (happy) *"When the battle is over...why do you go off...on your own?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"I just...want to...know everyone better..." (dreams) *"Yes...of course. I won't...let anyone harm you." (team up) *"No... You're just...fun to...be around..." (happy) *"I go for walks..." (free time) Replying - Chrom/Lissa/Gangrel *"I just...want to...know you better..." (dreams) *"No... I can't...remember a thing... I'm sorry" (happy) *"I'm just...going for walks. I'm sorry I...worried." (free time) Asking - Married *"Promise me...you won’t get killed...I need you..." (promise) *"You look so...handsome today..." (compliment) *"I love you... Hee hee..." (love) *"What do you...have... Can I see?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’ll stay safe for you... I could not bear... for you to grieve..." (promise) *"You...mean it? That’s so...sweet." (compliment) *"I...I love you, too!" (love) *"It’s...a flower. ...For you!" (gift) Asking - Child *"I want to...get stronger... Would you mind...practicing?" (train) *"Is there anything...you need?" (gift) *"Are you...all right? I’m...worried about you." (concern) *"What happens to me...in the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"Of course... I’ll do my best..." (train) *"Just my...memories back..." (gift) *"I’ll be fine. Promise you...won’t worry." (concern) *"You and me...are so alike. Blank slates... I worry that...what happened to you...is my fault as well. You deserve...a better mother...but I am glad...to meet my daughter." (story) Level Up *"It's my turn...to stand up and fight..." (6+ stats up) *"You're safe...with me..." (4-5 stats up) *"Anything I can...do to...help..." (2-3 stats up) *"Sorry... I'll try... harder..." (0-1 stats up) *"I've come...so far..." (0-1 stats up while most stats are capped) Class Change *"Is this...who I'm meant to be...?" Armory *"For...me...?" (buying) *"What is mine...is yours..." (selling) *"Give me...strength..." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Who...am I..." (misc) *"Today...I feel...strong..." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good...morning..." (morning) *"Good...day..." (afternoon) *"Good...evening..." (evening) *"You’re up...very late tonight." (night) *"Happy birthday...Robin..." (Robin's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello...Robin... Nice morning...isn’t it?" (morning) *"Hello...Robin... Do you have...any plans?" (day) *"Hello...Robin... It’s getting late..." (evening) *"Hello...Robin... Sleep well..." (night) *"Happy birthday...Robin..." (Robin's birthday) Roster Chrom's older sister, the former exalt of Ylisse. A fall in Plegia took most of her memory and impaired her speech, but the love in her heart could not be diminished. The hardest to kill. Born on December 23rd. Help Description Chrom's elder sister. A pacifist and idealist with a good heart. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stay safe!" *"I'm...here." *"Be...careful." *"Fight...well." *"B-beware!" Dual Guard *"I'll...save you." Dual Strike *"Allow...me!" *"Stand...Down!" Critical *"...Now!" *"I'm...ready!" Defeated Enemy *"I did it..." *"Haaa..." **giggles* Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thank...you." Defeated/Killed By Enemy *"Ahh..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote